Not So Perfect Beta
by BlacknCallwaterfan
Summary: Jacob wants Leah but will the arguing Beta give in? One shot :


**Disclaimer: SM owns anything Twilight**

**Warning: Steamy content included :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Not So Perfect Beta<strong>

Jacob comes home and is enclosed by darkness and a prickly silence. He calls for his wife and frowns when there is no answer. Jacob sniffs following his favorite scent of hers and heads upstairs, his body is edgy with nervous energy. He finds his wife in their bedroom lying in the center of their bed. She is naked, lying flat on her back. Her waist twisted to the side, her knees pressed together and pulled toward her. She smiles and holds her hand out.

They had both known each other their whole lives. It wasn't until they had joined the same renegade pack that Jacob took any real notice to Leah. Don't get him wrong he had noticed her before, because it was hard not to. She was bitter and angry. Leah made sure that every shape shifter in her vicinity knew about any of her pain.

She was still amazingly hot, beautiful, sexy and gorgeous. Her body had every guy wanting and lusting after her, along with every girl, imprints included, jealous with envy. Her personality kind of sucked in the beginning but as she finally escaped from Sam and his demands she almost became a new person.

Keyword being: almost.

Leah was a fiery thing and it became Jacob's job to get into it with his Beta at least once a day. It secretly turned him on, although he had never shared that small part with her. He was lucky that he was able to shield his mind better than any of the other wolves, although he only had to really share it with Leah and her baby brother Seth.

Leah loved to argue—it was honestly her best and worst quality. She would argue with anyone about anything and everything at any time. She even argued when she agreed with someone. It was the excitement of being combative that Leah enjoyed the most.

After Bella had given birth to the spawn known as Renesmee and Bella was officially changed into a vampire Jacob wanted no part of it anymore. The last beat of her heart made him realize the slim chance he thought he had with Bella was gone. She was officially a cold Cullen. As for the kid, he had considered killing it, he thought long and hard. But holding her and looking into the brown eyes that reminded him of Bella he couldn't do it. She was just a child, a half vampire child but she was of no threat at that moment. Jake muttered something about creating a new treaty, but Carlisle had stated they would be leaving as soon as Bella woke up to a remote location just in case. Jacob nodded and got out of there as fast as he could.

Jacob ran to the forest and probably would have drowned in misery had it not been for Leah. Leah literally ran with him arguing with him the whole way to the Canadian border and beat the shit out of him when he became too exhausted from running, until he went home. She refused to leave until he did, so he really didn't have a choice and that was the story he was sticking to. Once Jake informed Sam and the council of the news, Sam demanded that they attack until Jake let him know the Cullen's should have been gone by then so there was nothing to attack. Much to Sam's dismay but to the delight of the council and the pack Jacob combined everything again with Jake as Alpha and Leah as Beta.

It took him two weeks after returning to his life in La Push to realize how amazing his Beta was. He asked her on a date even though he knew how she felt on the whole dating situation. She was rather difficult at first.

Her first question was, "Have you imprinted?"

She knew the answer already but she still waited for him to say, "No."

"You know it would be so much better if you had." She would shake her beautiful head and slam the door in his face.

Being the persistent guy he was, he tried again and again until she finally agreed… reluctantly.

On their first date—dinner and drinks at a new restaurant built in Forks—Leah and Jacob argued about what to eat. He suggested maybe something from the buffet menu since they both ate so much; she just wanted meat, rare, bloody with something starchy on the side. Although he was only the age of eighteen, with the fake I.D. he never had to use with looking over the age of twenty one, he wanted to drink. He felt he deserved it and with the wolf metabolism he wouldn't feel it anyway. He suggested a designer vodka martini; she wanted the real thing—shaken and dirty, one part gin, one part vermouth, chilled on ice and strained into a cold glass, garnished with three olives.

Jacob drove her home and was willing to settle for a long kiss, lips but no tongue, hot but not too dirty. He didn't want to seem too pushy. Leah grabbed the starched collar of his button down shirt and pulled Jacob to her. He could smell her scent: warm, subtle, lilacs. Leah traced his lips with her tongue, curled her fingers into a tight fist around his shirt. It was the most clothes he had worn since he began phasing but he didn't care.

Jacob held his breath, his cock stirring beneath his slacks. "I had a wonderful night," he whispered.

"Shut up," Leah said. "It wasn't that great."

She crushed her lips against his, all teeth and tongue. Jacob wanted to be closer to her not caring that he couldn't really control himself around her. Leah kiss was nothing near the forced kiss he got from Bella. Jacob tried to slide his hand around Leah's waist to pull her closer to him but she released her grip on his collar, she shook her head but remained silent. Before he could say a word, Leah jumped out the car and ran into her house without looking back.

Jacob called the next morning and when he asked her for a second date, Leah hung up the phone. He ended up showing up at her door three nights and two messages later with a dozen roses and a bottle of Gin he had taken from his father's stash under the counter. He was only in cut offs and a teal T-shirt sans shoes but it wasn't anything new.

Jacob smiled brightly when Leah opened the door. He grinned as he took in the sight of her: her dark black hair hanging past her shoulders in heavy layers, her big light brown eyes and sharp cheekbones. Leah wore a low cut tank top and a pair of men's pajama pants rolled at the waist, leaving the flat of her stomach exposed. Leah grabbed the bottle of gin.

She asked, "Have you imprinted?"

Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head no.

Leah sighed. "You should probably spend your time searching for _her. _I don't believe in romance." She tried to shut the door, but Jacob stuck his foot in the gap.

"I can make you a believer," he was over being pushed to the side, and the more she denied him the more he wanted her.

Leah quirked an eyebrow then opened the bottle of gin, took a long sip, and set the bottle on the small table near the door. "That there Alpha my almighty Alpha is highly doubtful. You know my story already do I need to remind you why I'm not a worshipper at the altar of love?"

Jacob took her warm hand in his, turned the palm up and pressed his lips against the soft heel, the sensitive center, the webbing between each finger. Leah tried to ignore the shiver at the base of her neck.

She curled her index finger against his chin, "I'm not convinced."

Jacob squeezed his way into her hallway. The style in the room to the left was slick and modern as it had always been when he came by. "Where's Seth?"

"You should already know since you've been asking him to keep tabs on me." Her eyes narrowed at him pointedly.

He ignored her glare and dropped to his knees and kissed just above Leah's navel. Her body was warm and he could feel her breathing against him. Leah gently rested one hand on the top of his head.

"You may need to learn a few tips on how to force your way into a house." She laughed.

Jacob slid his hands beneath the hem of Leah's tank top and up her torso, enjoying the lines of her body. When he touched her breasts, he gently dragged his thumbs across her nipples—small, hard, perfect. He kissed her stomach again, and squeezed her breasts together. Leah allowed herself to lean into the man kneeling before her. Jacob sat back on his calves and drew his hands down Leah's body, slowly pulling her pants down, following with his lips, kissing her thighs, her knees, her calves and then nudged her legs apart. If she was going to deny him she would have done it long ago, now was too late. He wasn't letting her escape him.

Leah kicked her pants away and opened herself to him. It had been a long while since she had had anyone touch her like that.

Jacob held her ample ass, enjoying the heft of the soft curves in his hands. He pulled her to his lips, kissing the neatly trimmed mound of her pussy, squeezed her ass harder, flicked his tongue just once against her clit. Leah flexed her toes and began running her fingers through Jacob's hair. He smiled and traced each of her pussy lips with his fingers then pulled her lips apart. When his tongue found the soft pink, he sighed, and Leah lifted herself up on her toes.

"I'm not really enjoying this," she spoke after she fought a moan.

Jacob smirked against her because he knew that she was so he really didn't even need to say anything. Leah bit her lower lip and tried to step away, but Jacob held her firmly, sucking her swollen clit into his mouth. She finally broke her silence and hissed as her knees buckled. Jacob held her clit against his tongue, sucking hard and fast, and the pleasure of it was so perfect, so painful, it took Leah's breath away.

"This is a really bad idea…" she muttered through gritted teeth, spreading her legs wider.

Jacob chuckled, his deep voice filling the space between them. He slid his tongue between her lips to the tight puckered edges of her walls. He wanted to memorize the taste, the smell of her, how her thighs were hot and strong against his cheeks, how he could feel how much she wanted him, how her body betrayed her.

He swirled his tongue against her opening in languid circles as Leah drew deeper and deeper breaths.

She bit her lower lip and willed herself to stay silent. Jacob began thrusting his tongue in and out of her and every few strokes he brought his mouth back to her clit. Every time Leah was on the verge of coming, of riding the delicious crest of pleasure she was afforded by Jacob's lips and tongue, he paused, allowing only his breath to fall against her.

When she could take it no longer, she grabbed his head and yanked it back. She looked down into his eyes. "If you don't let me come, I will never speak to you again."

Jacob grinned widely. "Now that my dear Beta can't happen."

He continued on his tongue work and eventually Leah came in a furious blur, the whole of her shaking as a soft wave of desire wound all the way up her spine.

Exhausted, Jacob lay on his side and Leah stretched herself next to him. She grabbed his lower lip between her teeth and then she surprised him. She kissed him softly, sweetly, tasting herself on his lips and then she held her forehead against his for a long while, drawing lazy circles against the back of his neck with her fingernails.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, he whispered, "We should probably move to your bedroom Seth will be home in a few hours."

Leah shot up quickly and pulled her pajama pants back on. She twisted her hair in a loose bun and shook her head. "You have to go," she said tightly.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious."

Her eyes narrows and she pointed to the door. "I'm very serious ," she said. She pressed her bare foot into his stomach. "Don't stay when past your welcome it's not nice."

Jacob stood up and shook his head. "You're hardly one to give a lesson in manners."

She shrugged.

Jacob looked at the clock above the television and then glanced at her. Leah held the door open. He leaned in to kiss her one last time but she turned offering him only her cheek. His lips brushed against her. Just as he stepped onto her front porch, she pulled Jake back and placed a soft kiss just below his left ear.

She whispered, "Tell no one or I'll find a way to kill you."

Jacob chuckled. "All talk, that's all you are Clearwater."

"Thanks for the gin." She ignored his jab.

"You're welcome," Jake grumbled and walked down the stairs toward his car.

"See? I know how to be nice," Leah said.

He threw a fist in the air. "I'm going to get you Leah. It might not be today, maybe not even tomorrow but I'm going to force my way into that heart of yours."

"That is until you imprint." She interrupted.

"I have faith if I was going to do it I would have done it already. I'll make you a believer."

After she closed the door, Leah sank to the floor, still warm from where they had just laid. She traced the memory of Jacob's body next to her, her hand working in a lazy pattern over the wooden slats. She didn't want to believe him, because the moment she got her hopes up was the moment she would end up hurt.

Four years. That's how long it took for Leah to agree to marry Jacob. Every date, every intimate touch they shared was always followed by a statement of him imprinting. Every single time Jake convinced her that she was it. The Cullen's still hadn't returned and the vampires were scarce so Jacob took to focusing on school finally getting his G.E.D. while Leah worked out of her father's store and took online classes to get a business degree. Jacob gave Sam the Beta role when Leah stepped up as Alpha female. Jake took over his father's Chief position and everyone held their breath collectively as things were still going okay.

Every time he proposed, she countered with arguments as to why the timing wasn't right or why she couldn't commit or why their relationship would be better if they didn't try to fix something that wasn't broken. Along the way she disagreed about whether or not they should move in together, whether or not they should tell the pack even though they all already knew, how to tell the pack, where they should live, who should cook dinner, whose family to visit for the holidays, what to wear to Seth's yearly costume parties, where to put the living room couch, and every disagreement pulled Jake in deeper, made him want her more.

He stands at the edge of their bed, his clothes in a wrinkled heap next to him.

"Have you imprinted?" she asks the same question every night that he comes home from work although she doesn't need to. He belongs to her and she to him.

Jacob just chuckles touching the mark on his neck as a silent answer of no as he gazes at her.

The room is lit by four candles on a nightstand and thin shafts of moonlight although Jake would be able to see her perfectly without any of that. "You look beautiful." Jake says.

"Nope," Leah murmurs.

"Is there anything you _won't_ argue about woman?"

She smiles, pats the empty space next to her. "Get over here."

He climbs onto the bed and crawls to meet her. Leah keeps her knees twisted to the side, pressed together. Jake nuzzles his wife's neck then kisses her shoulder. "You have perfect shoulders," he says.

Leah caresses his face, pressing the palm of her hand against his chin. "Nope,"

He kisses the hollow of her throat just to the side of where he had marked her. "You have a perfect throat."

"Definitely not." She holds her hand over his heart, feels the thrum.

Jacob covers her lips with his, and the tips of their tongues meet. "You have perfect lips,"

The candles flicker, the light contracts, expands. "No way."

He brings his lips to her nipples, tracing the dusty rose areolas. He can smell her scent, lilacs as always and he falls in love once more.

From one moment to the next, distance is not necessary to make his heart grow fonder. He nips at her nipple with his teeth and she moans, her voice is husky and throaty.

"You have perfect breasts."

She sighs instead of giving him a remark.

Jacob squeezes his wife's breasts, enjoying the sensation of the soft flesh splaying through his fingers. She pulls her knees to the right until they are pointing to the ceiling. His hands slide up her thighs then down her calves. Leah stretches her legs out but keeps them closed. He slides his hands back up her thighs then stops. He whistles as heel her freshly shaved mound, perfectly smooth, bare beneath his hands.

"You are perfect," he whispers hoarsely.

Jake inches his way down her body, places a trail of kisses along her bikini line. He wedges his hands between her thighs, pressing his thumb against her clit, sneaks two fingers inside of her where she is tight and wet and ready for him.

"On this point I refuse to hear you argue with me," Jake says. He pulls his hands free and makes a happy sound as he sucks her sweet juice from his fingers. He climbs atop of her body, forcing her legs apart with his knees. His cock, thick and ready, juts forward and Leah feels it throbbing against her. "Everything, absolutely everything about you is perfect."

Leah presses two fingers to Jake's lips. "Shh. Make love to me."

He holds himself at her entrance, penetrates her with just the tip. She wraps her legs around his waist, urges him to fill her. Jake pushes her arms over her head, clasps her wrists with one hand and holds her thigh with the other. Inch by inch he fills Leah until he is buried inside of her. His Alpha Female. He pauses, allows her body to stretch and open to him. He brushes a strand of dark hair from her face. "We are perfect," he says.

She looks up at her husband, her adversary, her Alpha, her mate, her love and admires the intensity in his eyes. He thrusts forward, rears back and thrusts forward again. She raises her hips to meet him. He tries to remain in control, kisses her again, his lips rough against hers. She opens her mouth, accepts his tongue, feels the possessiveness in the communion, and she loves it. Leah wrestles her wrists free from his hold and wraps her arms around Jake's broad shoulders. She digs her fingernails into his back and he hisses as he starts to go harder, he knows it'll heal before he even thinks about thrusting inside of her again.

"We are perfect," Jake says again.

The room echoes with the sounds of their bodies coming together, pulling apart. Beads of sweat fall from Jake's lips onto Leah's and she savors the salt of him.

Leah buries her head in the damp spread of skin between Jake's neck and shoulders. For once, she doesn't argue. "Yes, we are," she says breathlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>This is what happens when I have a whole bunch of ideas in my crazy head that doesn't fit in the story that I'm writing.<strong>

**Yay! one shot! lol**

**I'm already a third of the way done with the chapter for LC's room just stuck on a few minor details that I'm fixing now**

**But I had to put this up so my conscience would stop bugging me :)**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Now you can Review, favorite , love it, like it, hate it, gotta have it... **

**okay okay... I'm getting carried away lol. **

**But Love you guys!**


End file.
